poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The unmasking/Scrappy's plan
This is how The unmasking and Scrappy's plan goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan meet Scooby-Doo: The Movie. cult members and villains do a dance as our heroes pretend to be like one of them sees Celestia sitting on a chair Ryan F-Freeman: Celestia. Emile Mondavarious: And now, behold the sacrifice. starts up the pincer laughs Quintessa: Behold. As Celestia's sole becomes one of Emile's and Ryvine will finish... what Megatron started. Ryvine Sparkle: And I will rule Equestria with Twivine as brother and sister. cult members chant in a language of demons Fishlips: Whoa. Umarak the Hunter: There is Celestia. Ryan Tokisaki: And there is the Great Deceiver herself. Strangeglove laughs and puts sunglasses on cult members raise thier hands gulps Twilight Sparkle: Now, you will understand what I mean about the fake Cadence is evil, Princess of the sun. princess Celestial: Twiligh? pincer enters Celestia's chest and grabs her spirit Ryan F-Freeman: Celestia! pincer pulls Celestia's spirit from her body and her body goes lifeless Ryan F-Freeman: Oh no! puts the Daemon Ritus in a hole in his shirt spirit tries to break free Emile Mondavarious: The moment is at hand. Through the Daemon Ritus, I shall absorb the energy source. knows what to do watches in shock and Quintessa smiles Emile Mondavarious: And now, to complete the transformation, I shall absorb the pure one. Ryan F-Freeman: Celestia. Princess Celestia: Ryan. Emile Mondavarious: Ultimate power shall be mine. Ryan F-Freeman: Nobody absorbs my mentor! spins at Emile and Quintessa Quintessa: Aah! Ryantessa, you traitor! then grabs onto the pincer and releases Celestia's spirit Ryan F-Freeman: You made Ryantessa from me, pal. I am Prince Ryan F-Freeman Prime! laughs Princess Celestia: I'm free. flies around Cult member: Get her! protects Celestia from the Cult Velma: Come on, let's get the Daemon Ritus. and Kuryan fight some bad guys sees Crash is on the pincer Quintessa: Dr. Cortex! Shake him off! Dr. Neo Cortex: Get off my pincer! fights off some Vehicons gets knocked out Celestia's spirit returns to her body Princess Celestia: Ryan. Thank you. Ryan F-Freeman: You're welcome. Scooby-Doo: Ryan? You hit Quintessa? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. I will see Twilight as a friend to the end. eyes return to normal notices something underneath Emile's face Fred: Hey. Look, Velms. A man in a mask. pulls the mask off turns out that Emile is a robot Crash Bandicoot: Emile was a robot? Sci-Ryan: Some people don't make them like I did. nods Emile robot: I shall absorb.... chest opens Scrappy-Doo: Puppy Power! I've outsmarted--shocked Sci-Ryan: Scrappy-Doo? Scrappy-Doo:That's right, Shadowbolt. Quintessa found me after you left me. eyebrows get big And I, Scrappy Dappy Doo, have absorbed enough energy... head gets big ...to rule the world with my all powerful army. arms get big And I brought you here, body gets big... to witness my moment of triumph. nose gets big All I need to complete my tranformation is... to Scrappy-Rex PRINCESS CELESTIA! Evil Ryan: Who? Her? Don't you mean Toa Celestial? Scrappy-Rex: Seize them! Daffy Duck: Yipes! He is a monster! Dalek: Exterminate them! Bertram T. Monkey: Darn. I knew this day would come. signals Optimus Dalek: We must exterminate them! Dalek #2: No. Exterminate the creatures. Ryan F-Freeman: Umarak and Kuryan will protect Celestia. Optimus and I handle Scrappy and Quintessa. his Keyblade I've got this, Prime. Optimus Prime: Yes, Ryan. This plan of yours will light our darkest hour! prepares for a battle Dalek #2: Exterminate the demons. Ryan F-Freeman: Quintessa! Remember Optimus? Optimus Prime: I am with Ryan. Dalek #2: Exterminate the demons. Exterminate the demons. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Trevor7626 Category:Transcripts